Halloooooooooooohween
by Desirdee
Summary: October 31st, the perfect time to get drunk in stupid, slutty costumes and embrace new things


The Washington lodge was used often, especially by the kids of the family. Josh, Beth and Hannah threw many parties and get together's, and their parents left all the authority to their only and oldest son, Joshua, whom was by far the most irresponsible of the three siblings. Two years older, yet his twin sisters still seemingly had more command than him, but they did also act more maturely. Beth did at least.

Chris looked at his phone to figure out what time it was. 10:35 PM. Late, but not late enough to retire from the party. October 31st 2015. He grunted and rolled his eyes, before looking back at the party. Everyone enjoyed themselves, dancing to the loud music, showing off their costumes, playing drinking games.

A small group had taken place in the middle of the large floor, playing spin the bottle. He didn't recognize everyone in the circle, but noticed Hannah staring sweetly, yet intensely at Mike. She most likely joined the game for his sake. Everyone knew how she felt, but they simply ignored it. Jess, Mike's new girlfriend, didn't feel threatened by innocent Hannah.

Looking around again, he found Ash talking with Sam and some other girls. There really were a lot of people here, but it was a party three teenagers had thrown; they probably didn't even know every name of everyone here. Chris caught the gaze of Ash, and she smiled with a blush. Chris gave a friendly wave to greet her, and she was quick to grab another bottle of beer and began heading his way.

"Cochise!" Josh shouted loudly to overcome the music and crowd.

Chris quickly turned his head in shock, and was faced with tan and toned abs right before him. Looking up he saw Josh gazing down, that typical smirk on his face.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Josh handed his blonde friend a newly opened bottle of beer.

"Hey man, I don't dress up, too much of a hassle!" Chris snorted. "I just came out here for you, bro." He took a large gulp of the brown, cold liquid. "No homo," he laughed. "What about you?"

"I am a Pharaoh!" Josh raised his arms, before posing, flexing. "I found it in the basement; I guess it's from one of my dad's many movies."

Chris felt a warmth in his stomach, but blamed it on the alcohol. He cleared his throat. "Dude you look ridiculous-"

"Ridiculously hot!" Josh interrupted.

He wore a large, multicoloured necklace of gold, covering his chest, but his stomach was bare, and he wore some sort of bronze-goldish skirt, with a belt in gold from where a blue cloth hang down in the middle, with even more gold hanging.

He really did look like some old Egyptian Pharaoh, even maybe a God.

Chris blushed as he caught himself admiring the costume and the man underneath it. His eyes fell too low, and he noticed that a dark, curly trail of hair peeked up from under the skirt, leading up to his navel.

He was awoken from his daze when Josh landed hard in the couch.

"As I was saying," it burst out of him, a bit too loud.

Josh chuckled deeply as he had indeed noticed his friend's gaze and raised a curious brow.

"Dude, are you wearing eye-liner too?" Chris furrowed his brow and leaned in closer.

"Yeah man, my sisters helped me! You like?" Josh held a strong gaze at Chris, as he turned and twisted his head, so that Chris could get a proper look on Beth and Hannah's master work.

"Bro that's so gay!" Chris laughed and took another sip from his beer.

Josh had yet to touch his, but he had gotten plenty for the night. "Is not! Cochise you chauvinist!" He pushed the blonde playfully. "There was a head piece too, but that was too heavy and not really fit for dancing." He showed off his awkward dancing skills by bouncing in the couch, completely out of rhythm to the music.

"Isn't the entire getup too big?" Chris asked and nodded towards the trail of hair showing near his crotch.

"Why Cochise, am I distracting you," Josh asked, licking his lips and running a hand over the trail. Chris didn't get to respond. "You wanna see more?"

Just the suggestion sent a flash through Chris core and he choked on his beer. He laughed nervously, taking it as a joke, but the way Josh gazed intently with a slightly open mouth, made it tingly lightly in his pants.

His own reactions confused Chris a bit, and looked away in a try to avoid the situation. He froze in his seat as he felt the couch move, then something warm crept around his waist.

Looking out the corner of his eye, he could see Josh was close, biting his lip and looking down. Slowly, Chris followed his friends gaze to down where a brown hand was slowly sneaking up under his white t-shirt.

He inhaled sharply as warm fingers danced over his slightly chubby stomach, heading closer and closer to the middle where his pants was buttoned. Josh' breath was hot and stank of alcohol, as it tickled Chris' ear and neck.

The blue pants loosened as a button was popped up, and it jolted through Chris, making him jump. Otherwise he didn't move much, except when breathing and drinking.

Every so slowly, he felt Josh unzip the pants and chuckled at what he met. Dark, lustful eyes looked up at Chris, and the blonde turned his head quickly to meet the gaze. Neither said anything, and Josh took that as a good sign.

Keeping eye-contact, Josh let a few fingers brush over the briefs and, more importantly, the somewhat hard flesh underneath. He grinned as he felt Chris restrain himself from moving to meet the touch.

Suddenly Chris realised what was happening and where they were. He unwillingly tore his eyes off of Josh and looked rapidly around, but found no one looking back. Or at least they pretended to not look.

He swatted Josh' hand away, face as red as a tomato as he zipped and buttoned his pants again, then pulling his t-shirt down.

Hopefully no one had noticed anything.

"Hey! I wasn't done," Josh purred into Chris ear.

At that gesture, Chris jumped up so quickly that he could barely keep his balance from between the growing erection and the booze. "I have something do," he spoke loudly and fell over his words, before he stormed off rather awkwardly as he tried to hide his boner.

Chris slammed and locked a door to one of the many bathrooms. He went to face the mirror that filled almost the entire wall, his cheeks and ears were burning red and he shook his head, running hands through his hair, pulling and ruffling.

He looked down at where his pants felt too tight, then moved a hand down to readjust himself to a comfortable placement, but it deemed impossible and a heavy sigh escaped him.

"Fuck Josh..." Both his hands hit the counter by the sink a bit too hard and it stung. "He's just drunk." He stared hard at the marble.

He put his glasses down, then turned the sink on to splash cold water in his boiling face. Ignoring how wet the sleeves of his lumberjack shirt got wet, so he rolled them up, but it didn't matter in the end, for he kept splashing more and more water at himself, till his hair, face and the neck area of both shirts were soaked.

He didn't want to think or look at neither himself nor the bulge in his pants. His body and mind was filled with weird feelings; not bad ones, nor new ones. He had felt them before from the touch of previous partners, but had never expected them from Josh' touches.

"He's drunk," he reminded himself and shook his head again, blonde hair slapping against his face.

Josh was … a good friend. His best friend. His bro. He had never imagined—He had never caught any signals of Josh...

Chris faced himself in the mirror and tried to breathe calmly. He wasn't disgusted by the thought or idea of two men engaging in sexual activities, yet neither had he ever sought it out or _experimented_.

"He's drunk," Chris repeated and stood straight. He checked himself out in the mirror, then pulled up in his shirt, revealing a very slight chubbiness, but he wasn't fat. He wasn't unattractive to his own opinions.

A knock on the door pulled him back to reality, and in his hasty movement, he slammed his hand against the marbled counter as he pulled his shirt down, and he had to suppress a painful shout.

"Chris? Cochise? You in there?" Josh shouted from the other side.

"Dude I'm kinda busy in here!" Chris stuttered out and flailed his arms around. For some reason he looked for a place to hide.

"C'mon bro, unlock the door so we can talk!"

"What is there to talk about?" the blonde laughed nervously, fidgeting hands trying to place his glasses back on his face.

"Don't make me do this!"

"Do what?" Chris barely said, before he could hear the lock on the door click.

He didn't react in time, and the door was flung open.

"Y'know, this is the third locked bathroom door I've tried," Josh said with a smirk, then closed and locked the door again.

"How did you-"

"You don't think I, the responsible adult of this party, isn't carrying around an extra set of keys?" Josh dangled said item in front of Chris' shocked face.

"I don't even wanna know where you hid those," Chris mumbled, stumbling over his words.

"C'mon Cochise, I just wanna talk." Josh put the keys by the sink, and noticed how wet everything was, but decided not to ask.

"Bro, maybe you should go lie down or something, you're drunk," Chris said with his hands up to distance himself from Josh.

"Do you really think so little of me? Chris I'm far from drunk! Maybe tipsy, but that's something else," Josh slurred in his words of denial.

"You reek of alcohol, Josh!" Chris bumped against the wall, meaning he could back away no further.

"Didn't some smart asshole say that alcohol is the elixir of courage or truth or something?" Josh walked closer. He didn't _look_ drunk, but he smelled the part and not every word was pronounced correctly.

"I think not," Chris chuckled at his friends illiterate conclusion.

"Well then, maybe you're not drunk enough?" Josh smirked and successfully winked at his friend, whose blush only increased. "Have you honestly never thought about it before?"

Chris shook his head.

"What?" Josh took a step back now and brought a hand to his chest. "Why Cochise now I'm just offended!" He said throwing his head back, which released a few locks of hair.

He was quickly back to his own tone, and took a long step toward Chris. "How about thinking about it now?" Their noses almost touched, and Josh' breath filled Chris up, and it could be felt in his pants.

Chris barely breathed at this point, as he gazed at the hungry, dark eyes. Then down to his thin, firm lips.

Josh was completely still with a soft smirk. He knew what Chris would do; he could _feel_ it, and finally the blonde gave in.

Slowly, hesitantly at first, Chris leaned in to test himself, and Josh complied just as softly, yet with a clenched fist at the wall to hold himself back.

It wasn't bad. Slightly sour from the alcohol still lingering in Josh, but Chris kissed him again, this time with more force.

Next time Josh took over, passionately pressing lips together which caught Chris off guard and he gasped for air. But the break was short, as Chris lunged himself towards Josh, pushing them away from the wall.

Chris' clumsy hands ran through the dark, thick hair, pulling a bit at the back of his head, making Josh groan. Chris felt a wet tongue at his lips, and opened up to let it in. The taste was awful but the feeling was beyond amazing.

Now he wouldn't say Josh was the best kisser, as girls had softer lips, but he would be in the top 5.

Josh, with his hands firmly holding on to Chris' hips, guided him to the sink, and pressed him against it. Without hesitation, he thrust his hips forward to meet Chris'. The blonde gasped and rested his forehead against his darker counterpart, with eyes down. Josh had a full blown erection, and it could be clearly seen beneath the skirt.

"Wow," he mumbled. "You're not kidding around, huh?"

"Oh Cochise," Josh chuckled and tried to catch his eyes. "You may not have thought about this before, but I sure have."

Pale eyes met his own, and even though they shone with desire, he wanted to make sure his best bro was okay.

"You okay with this? I don't want to do something you're not okay with," Josh said, suddenly sounding much more sober and as understanding as always.

"Yeah," Chris nodded eagerly yet swallowed hard. "My mind just can't follow."

Josh grinned. "Blame it on the alcohol." Their lips met again.

He continued to thrust, grinding their erections against each others, and Chris quickly grew harder. The blonde let out a groan and took a hand down to adjust his painful erection, but Josh was quicker and went down to his knees.

"Woah dude—what are you-" he could barely form a sentence as he felt sweet release, as the pants was loosened and pulled down.

Josh felt up Chris' cock through the fabric of his briefs and looked up at the blushing, moaning man. Their eyes met, but Chris quickly looked up at the ceiling, as the sight of Josh kneeling by his erection only excited him further, and Josh noticed as Chris' dick twitched.

With a lustful grin, Josh pulled down the underwear and was faced with short, straight blonde hair.

"You shave?"

"Girls like it that way," Chris whispered breathlessly, his hands having a tight grip on the edge of the counter.

Josh gave a low snort before grabbing Chris' pale, throbbing cock, forcing a yelp from pink lips and an unintentional thrust. He couldn't stop smiling, as inappropriate as it probably was, but this was like a dream.

And forgetting for a moment that this wasn't a wet dream, Josh wrapped his lips around Chris, and went as far down the shaft he could manage; his hand holding what couldn't fit in his mouth.

At the sudden warmth and wetness around his member, Chris moaned possibly too loud then smacked his hand for his mouth.

"They won't hear you; the music is too loud downstairs," Josh chuckled, licking the large erection before him. Chris didn't reply, but brought a hand down on the ruffled, dark hair of his friend, signalling that he wanted him to continue.

And he gladly did. Again he swallowed Chris as much as he could, causing the blonde to make sweet noises, and Josh felt it go right to his own erection.

With now both his hands squeezing Chris' generous ass, he began a bobbing motion. His tongue danced around the head, up and down the shaft, rolling and twirling in the limited space inside his mouth. Shortly ignoring his gag-reflex, Josh brought Chris all the way in, and even if it hurt it still felt amazing, and he did it again.

"Oh God, Josh..." The hand in his hair clenched, pulling and controlling him, making him go faster, deeper, harder. As Chris took control, Josh let go of it, and eventually his throat got used to the unintended use of it. He didn't deem it possible, but having Chris take charge turned him on even more, and felt pre-cum make his skirt stick to himself.

Chris repeated his name, louder along with "fuck" and "God" as his heart raced together with his lungs, as his breath became more rapid.

Chris didn't last much longer than that, and inside of Josh' warmth, he reached climax. Josh did his best to swallow it all, but some evidently spilled to the wooden floor of the small bathroom.

As Chris rested against the sink, trying to catch his breath, Josh grabbed the roll of toilet paper and cleaned himself and the floor up, then throwing it into the toilet.

The flush reminded Chris he wasn't alone and he snapped back to the present moment.

"Dude!" He shouted a bit too loud. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" he stuttered but Josh waved a hand and smiled.

"No worries Cochise, it's not my first time," he chuckled and caressed Chris' cheek.

Confused as always, Chris asked: "Wait what? Bro are you, like, all out gay or what?"

Josh snorted. "Well, no homo?"

"Dude this is serious! I'm seriously asking you!"

Josh laughed whole heartedly at Chris' embarrassed blush. "Yes, Chris, I'm full on homo."

Chris fell silent for a few beats, looking away to think, then back at Josh. "Am I... am I gay?"

"I don't know, only you know." Josh shook his head, still smiling and put a hand on Chris' shoulder.

"I don't know what I am... But I know that I wanna do this again," he said, big, goofy smile spread across his face.

Josh pulled him in to a salty kiss. "Next time it's your turn, Cochise."


End file.
